narutopathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
By and large the vast variety of Pathfinder feats work excellently in a Naruto game, but there are some exceptions. Firstly any feats providing or relating to supernatural effects should be assumed to be disallowed without specific GM approval. Feats that grant access to spells or spell like abilities, or that allow the temporary or permanent enchantment of items, or use other magic or magic-like systems will dramatically undercut the theme and lore of a purely Ninja game. Of course if the campaign already uses magic then there's no problem including them. Secondly any abilities that provide access to direct hit point healing should generally be disallowed. Healing jutsu are very carefully designed and limited and rely on accelerating the targets natural healing, not instantly mending massive wounds. Feats that simply improve natural healing are very on theme for a Naruto game. Beyond that it's the GM's best judgement that will determine what feats are suitable for their campaign. The following feats are ideally suited to a Naruto game, but many are also valuable additions to any campaign. ' ' Air Hike Though most ninja are hesitant to lose their footing, you have found ways to make it an advantage. Perquisites: Acrobatics rank 1 Benefit: When floating (see rules changes) you are not rendered flat footed. Additionally, if you are rendered floating, or jump into the air on your own turn you may elect not to land until the end of your next turn. ' ' Catching up While you may take a little more time to get into a fight, you act with great alacrity once you're engaged. Perquisites: None Benefit: If, when rolling initiative, your turn comes after at least 4 other characters you may chose to reroll your initiative at the end of the round. This only applies during the initiative roll, and is not activated if you act last due to a delayed action. ' ' Chakra reserve Even in the worst of times you can still scrape together enough chakra to finish the job. Perquisites: 10 or more chakra Benefit: Even if you are entirely out of daily melded chakra you may still meld chakra, but only a maximum of 10% of your normally daily maximum. ' ' Definite damage In your hands, no weapon can score only a glancing blow. Perquisites: BAB+1 Benefit: Anytime you roll damage for an attack using a manufactured weapon, natural weapon or unarmed strike and roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die instead treat the result as a 3. This ability only applies to your weapon dice, but applies to each die. Thus someone with a great sword rolling a 1 and a 2 for their damage would deal 6 damage. ' ' Distracting jutsu Every jutsu you use brings a foe closer to their own undoing. Perquisites: Benefit: If you use a jutsu any foe that succeeds their saving throw to resist it takes a -1 on all saves until the beginning of your next turn or they fail a save, whichever comes first. The penalty imposed by this feat stacks with itself, whether from the same or different attackers. Fat reserves: You have a stored reserve of fat that helps you survive long missions without food Prerequisite: constitution 13 Benefit: Any damage taken as a result of starvation or thirst is reduced by your constitution bonus to a minimum of 1. ' ' Flawless Success is never impossible for someone as talented as you. Perquisites: Character level 3 Benefit: You no longer fail anything automatically by rolling a natural 1. You may of course still fail normally. ' ' Greater Catching up Your attacks and movements are well worth the wait. Perquisites: Catching up, Improved catching up Benefit: If, during an initiative roll, your turn comes after at least 6 other characters you may make an extra standard action on that turn, this is in addition to the extra move action granted by improved catching up. This only applies during the initiative roll, and ignores any changes due to abilities or delayed actions. ' ' Improved Catching up Your attacks and movements are well worth the wait. Perquisites: Catching up Benefit: If, as a result of the initiative roll, your turn would come after at least 5 other characters you may make an extra move action on that turn. This only applies during the initiative roll, and igniores any changes due to abilities or delayed actions. ' ' Jutsu focus Your mastery with 1 particular jutsu is incredible. Perquisites: None Benefit: Select 1 jutsu or Taijutsu that you know. When using that jutsu to make an attack you get +2 on the attack roll and if the jutsu has a saving throw the DC increases by +2. This feat can be selected multiple times, each time applying to a separate jutsu. Killing intent Your desire to kill is so intensely pervasive that it can rattle and even completely paralyze your foes. Perquisites: Intimidate 9 ranks Benefit: As a standard action you stop suppressing your killing intent, allowing your desire to kill to go unmasked. All foes within 60 ft must make a will save or be shaken for 1 minute. This ability functions even if the targets cannot see you or have line of effect. The save DC is equal to 5+your intimidate bonus. Any target who fails their will save by 10 or more is paralyzed instead of shaken, though each round a paralyzed foe may make a new save and if successful they reduce the condition to shaken for the remaining duration. This is a mind affecting fear effect and it does not function on creatures with less than 3 int. Nature focus Your power with a particular element is greater than normal. Perquisites: Basic element style with the related nature Benefit: Select one of the 7 elemental natures. When using any jutsu of the chosen element your save DC's increase by +1. This feat can be selected multiple times, each time applying to a separate nature. Kekei genkai count as both their natures, so focus in either will also enhance the kekei genaki and nature focus on both elements stack. ' ' Nurture the growing mind Your ability as an educator makes you an ideal teacher. Perquisites: none Benefit: Rather than mentoring a single Ninja you may teach up to four Ninja at a time. You still spend only the normal amount of time but as long as all your students participate they may all learn the taught technique or jutsu. Nurture the next generation Your ability to teach makes you an ideal academy teacher Perquisites: Nurture the growing mind Benefit: When educating other Ninja you can teach up to a class of 24 students at once. Packing shurikens You always have a spare shuriken on hand. Always. Perquisites: Basic Shuriken jutsu, sleight of hand 1 rank Benefit: You always have either a Shuriken, Kunai, or Senbon on hand. You can draw this weapon normally and even a thoroughly search of your person will not reveal its presence. If you did not already have the above weapon on hand you must pay for it upon drawing it. Packing Tags You have very reliable access to explosive tags in above average quantities. Perquisites: Basic Kyakujutsu Benefit: When using the requisition system to acquire an explosive tag, each tag you requisition provides 3 instead. When using the wealth system to purchase a tag, each one purchased provides three tags. Lastly when Crafting explosive tags you may craft up to three at once, taking only as much time and wealth as crafting one. Perfect makes practiced Fate cannot deny you success. Perquisites: None Benefit: Anytime you use an ability that allows you reroll something, or roll twice and take the better result, you gain a +2 on whichever result you choose to, or are forced to, take. Pressuring assault Even avoiding your attacks is a difficult and distracting prospect Perquisites: BAB+1 Benefit: Anytime you make a melee or ranged attack against an opponent and miss, your target takes a -1 to armor class until either the start of your next turn or they are hit by an attack, whichever comes first. The penalty imposed by this feat stacks with itself, whether from the same or different attackers. Protégé You have a favoured disciple who you focus your hopes upon. Perquisites: character level 2 Benefit: You may select one ninja to take on as your protégé. For every 20 apprentice points they are able to spend thanks to your teaching that you may also bestow your protégé one of your feats as a bonus feat as long as they qualify for it. Additionally for every 50 apprentice points they are able to spend thanks to your teaching you may grant them a +2 increase to ability score of your choice. You may not select a new protégé until your previous protégé either dies or exceeds you in level. Quality Disguise Your ability to craft convincing disguises using jutsu is unquestioned. Perquisites: Disguise 3 ranks Benefit: Anytime you use a jutsu that requires a disguise check, such as a clone or transformation jutsu, you may take a 10 on the roll. Technique savant Your skill at the formulation of jutsu allows you to forge a new path with the same speed others simply follow. Perquisites: Character level 7th or higher Benefit: When creating new jutsu you only take as much time as would normally be required to learn a jutsu of that technique cost. This effectively removes the penalty for not having someone teaching you the jutsu as you develop it. Normal: Creating a jutsu takes 1 step more time than learning it from an existing source. ''''''''